


A Perfect Moment

by CatatonicEmotions



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A lot actually, Guys this is just really sad, Hannibal Loves Will, I'm begging you, M/M, Not Beta Read, Someone take my computer, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatatonicEmotions/pseuds/CatatonicEmotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will's small frame tried to support Hannibal and get them both to their feet, but Will was so weak that they both fell back to the ground. Will cried out in frustration as he tried again, and failed. Hannibal finally managed to get onto his back and look up at Will's tear-stained face. It was in that moment both of them knew that Hannibal wouldn't make it. Hannibal's abdominal aorta suffered enough injury to have him bleed out soon. He could see the defiance on Will's face, the refusal to let him go. Hannibal had to smile up at his cunning boy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, because I love to torture myself, I wrote a really sad thing and now I am in tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first fanfiction on this site and it isn't beta read, so all mistakes are my own. If you see any, please let me know. :)

Falling... The feel of free falling is what Hannibal notices first. Then the icy shock of the grand Atlantic enveloping him and ripping Will out of his arms. Panic is the next emotion; panic filling his heart to the brim because he knows that Will is in the water without him. Adrenaline fills his limbs with enough energy to burst his way through the surface of the water, his legs kicking fiercely, tearing his flesh from his gut wound making it bleed anew. But he hears Will, his precious, cunning boy, yelling his name somewhere close by. Flinging his arms haphazardly across the water, Hannibal kept swimming until he connected with the exhaustion weaken limbs of his beloved Will. Together they kicked and crawled their way to land, falling face first into cold, wet sand.

 

Hannibal feels Will's hands press lightly against his back before he hears Will say, "Keep moving, please Hannibal. We have to get to Bedelia's."

 

Right. Bedelia's. Bedelia would be ready for dinner, not to mention Chiyoh was there with a plethora of medical supplies to fix them up. And passports to get him and Will out of the States. Hannibal was so close to his dream for Will and his lives together coming true, the plan he and Will so carefully discussed while they waited for Dolarhyde to show his face was almost in motion. He just had to move. For Will, he had to move.

 

Will and Hannibal helped each other up to their knees before Hannibal let out a sharp cry and gripped his stomach. Hannibal gritted his teeth as he felt blood roll thickly out of his body. Dolarhyde was a better shot than Hannibal gave him credit for.

 

Will's hands covered his own and pressed down, trying his best to halt the flow of blood, but within seconds both of their hands were coated in the red liquid. Hannibal felt Will's panic before he even said, "Hannibal, stay with me. We have to get you to Chiyoh. Just stay with me, please!"

 

Will's small frame tried to support Hannibal and get them both to their feet, but Will was so weak that they both fell back to the ground. Will cried out in frustration as he tried again, and failed. Hannibal finally managed to get onto his back and look up at Will's tear-stained face. It was in that moment both of them knew that Hannibal wouldn't make it. Hannibal's abdominal aorta suffered enough injury to have him bleed out soon. He could see the defiance on Will's face, the refusal to let him go. Hannibal had to smile up at his cunning boy.

 

"I would have liked to have shown you Florence, Will."

 

"You'll show me Florence. And a lot more. All you have to do is stay with me." Will said softly as he ran a bloodied hand through Hannibal's water soaked hair.

 

Hannibal returned the affection to Will's wet curls with a shaking hand. "Will, I can't mak-"

 

"Don't say it!" Will sobbed. "We'll get you to Chiyoh and you'll be fine. I spent three years missing you, loving you! You can't leave me!" Will's body shook with the force of his crying. His tears burned the wound on his cheek, but nothing compared to the pain of his heart as he held his dying love in his arms.

 

"Mi amor," Hannibal whispered, "You know I don't have much time. Please, let my last moments with you be perfect."

 

Will shook his head in denial as Hannibal drew him down close to his face. Hannibal's eyes roamed across Will's face, covered in blood and the shadows of the night, his wet hair back lit in a silver halo from the full moon. Will looked back, confusion and hurt alive on his face. He was so beautiful to Hannibal.

 

Their lips met in a sweet kiss that made all the years of manipulation and pain melt the same way Will melted against Hannibal's soft affections. As their lips parted, Hannibal's face was coated in fresh tears. Will couldn't tell if the tears were his or Hannibal's. For all he knew, It could have been both.

 

"I love you Will. Forever." Are the last words Hannibal Lecter spoke as Will gave an inhuman cry of pain to the darkened sky.

 

*****

 

The sun has barely begun to rise above the horizon as Jack Crawford walked the stretch of beach to the circle of S.W.A.T team members with their rifles pointed at Will Graham. Will seemed to not notice his audience as he absentmindedly looked across the ocean and stroke his hand through Hannibal Lecter's stiffened hair. It was obvious by Hannibal's pale coloration that Will and Hannibal had been here most of the night, Hannibal's head cradled in Will's lap as he obliviously stroked Hannibal's hair.

 

Jack waved his hand towards the S.W.A.T members, signalling them to drop their weapons and leave. Most of them were hesitant, but a sharp look from Jack sent them scurrying away. Jack waited for all the members to go around the bend of the beach before he moved to stand in front of Will.

 

"You once told me a part of you would always want to run with him. I advised you to cut that part out, and you didn't. Now it seems that fate has done it for you. But I can't help you anymore, Will. Nothing I say can erase this. You will get the death penalty if you return to Baltimore."

 

At first, Jack thought that Will hadn't heard him. Then Will's hand stopped moving through Hannibal's hair and his head slowly rose up, looking as if his joints were rusted and made movement difficult.

 

"Then what do you suggest?" Will's voice sounded just as rusty.

 

Jack looked Will in the eyes, eyes that were once bright blue and calculating, now they were dark and broken. Like stained glass. The beauty and the beast, together at last, and Jack wasn't sure which one Will was anymore. But one thing he did know was that Will wouldn't move from his place beside Hannibal.

 

Not alive, anyway.

 

*****

 

Brian and Jimmy heard the shot, in was short lived, but loud. Then they saw Jack walking around the bend. As Jack approached the van he said, "Collect the bodies."

 

"Bodies?" Jimmy questioned, "But I thought Will was alive!" He called after Jack.

 

Brian and Jimmy gave each other a puzzled look before they ran down the beach, stopping mid stride as they came upon the two blood and saltwater caked bodies.

 

Hannibal Lecter, his head resting upon Will's legs, with Will's hand in his hair.

 

And Will Graham, with a single bullet wound in his forehead and a smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is much appreciated, and thank you so much for reading. :)


End file.
